Various forms of saw chain sharpening devices have been heretofore provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,833,166, 3,006,222, 3,071,026, 3,349,645, 3,592,085, 3,880,018 and 4,044,635.
However, these saw chain sharpeners do not include structure whereby the depth gauges of saw chain teeth may be readily accurately ground. Accordingly, a need exists for an attachment which may be utilized in conjunction with a saw chain sharpener to also enable that sharpener to grind the depth gauges of saw chain teeth sharpened thereby.